Remember Stiles
by Jesshayes
Summary: "By remembering Stiles... we have to remember everything." The pack (what's left of it) remember some of their defining stiles memories. A series of shorts. Stydia chapter up now!
1. I Love You - Malia

*****Malia*****

Malia edged open the front door of the Stilinski house, shifting her eyes blue to make out the shapes in the dark. The door creaked as she shut it, she listened out to see if she woke anyone but the house was silent except for the muffled sound of Stiles steady breathing, the sheriff must be working a night shift at the station. Locking the door behind her she let out a small growl as she realised the only human, her human, in their supernatural world had nothing but a bit of wood and metal protecting him from the monsters that came for them. How hard was it to throw some mountain ash down at night? She was going to have to teach him a lesson, maybe then he'd talk to Deaton about installing that 'security system'. He needed it more than Scott.

She snuck through the house using her coyote tiptoeing skills to make sure he wouldn't have any warning. Stopping at his bedside she had to hold back a laugh seeing him face down on his favourite pillow mouth open and drooling. Malia knew he still wasn't sleeping good since the pack had defeated the nogitsune. He'd told her sometimes he still wakes up screaming only now the nightmares are the memories of the people he'd killed. Seeing him sleeping so peacefully for once changed her mind about her plan to scare him… he was already terrified, only it wasn't the monsters outside that scared him it was the ones inside his head. Instead she went towards his dresser to steal one of his shirts to sleep in but being a total clutz in her human form she tripped over his lacrosse stick and headed straight into his desk knocking a lamp on to the floor. Behind her stiles yelped, fell out of bed and sprung up clutching his baseball bat swinging it wildly in the dark.

"Stiles" Malia whispered like she was still trying to stop him from waking up, "it's me, put the stupid bat down"

Stiles blinked rapidly his eyes adjusting to the dark. "My bats not stupid"

"Really because were I'm standing with my claws and fangs and supernatural strength it looks pretty stupid"

Malia got changed quickly as she spoke hoping he wouldn't notice the mess she'd made of his desk right now.

"Hey this bat saved my dad, Melissa, Argent, Allison AND Isaac from being crushed under the nemeton"

"And it got you possessed by a dark kitsune that almost killed you, definitely not stupid"

She took it out of his hand discarding it on the floor and reached up to kiss his pouting lips. Stiles quickly moved his hands to her hips pulling her closer to him and kissed her back.

"Did I tell you how much I love you sneaking into my house while I'm sleeping"

"Shut up and kiss me again" Malia whispered as she pushed him down on the bed.

 _*cut to 20 minutes and a whole lot more scratches on stiles back later*_

She ran her fingers lightly up and down his arm as she spooned him feeling her eyes growing heavy. Just as she was about to surrender to sleep Stiles shifted round so he was facing her propped up on one arm and wrapped the other around her waist.

"Go to sleep Stiles"

"I will but I need to say this and I know it's probably too soon to say it to you but who knows how long we've all got until we're fighting for our lives again and after Allison… seeing Scott lose her and seeing Isaac lose her without ever having the chance to tell her how he really felt and I don't want to miss my chance and I'm not saying it because I want to hear it back I'm saying it because I know one day I'll regret it if I don't and-"

"Stiles?" She didn't know what he was getting at but she put her hand on his cheek to calm him. She hadn't learnt how to smell emotions yet but you didn't need supernatural powers to know this boy was nervous.

"I love you Malia"

He looked down at her, his dark brown eyes big and vulnerable, and she felt her heart dance in her chest. He gently brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her so soft and slow it left her breathless.

"Go to sleep now, I just needed to say it"

"Stiles…"

"Malia it's ok, I don't need you to say anything"

"No but I need to say something. Stiles… I'm not good at this, at talking about emotions. I'm not even used to feeling emotions that aren't just pain or hunger and I only had my first kiss a month ago. All this is so new to me and I don't know if what I feel for you is love but I know that you're the only thing that makes me want to stay human and that your scent makes me feel more at home than my den. I know that I will always protect you. No matter what's going to coming for us I'll never leave you, I'll never let anyone hurt you. You're my anchor Stiles."

Stiles grinned and ran his thumb over her cheek

"It's progress."

She laughed at their little joke and lost herself in his kiss.

 **A/N: Hey, thank you so much for reading! Please comment and let me know what you think. This is my first fanfic in a really long time and my first ever Teen Wolf one. My next update will be either a Lydia or Scott memory, I've got so many ideas so I'll probably rotate between these 3 and maybe even some Liam/Sheriff memories.**

 **How much is everyone missing Dylan right now :( He better be in 6b! They can't end teen wolf without Stiles.**

 **Also if you've got any favourite Teen Wolf stories or any of your own do me a favour and send me in their direction! :)**

 **I'll hopefully be getting a second update by the end of this week, I have to see what kind of inspiration tomorrows episode's going to give me haha**


	2. The Voices - Lydia

**A/N: OH SWEET JESUS! That episode! I don't think I'll ever fully recover :( Only 11 episodes left of teen wolf :(:(:( So I had this chapter finished and then Lydia had to go and admit what we've all been waiting to hear for 6 seasons and of course I had to completely rewrite it so sorry for any spelling mistakes and all the the bad grammer. Enjoy xxx**

 *****Lydia*****

Lydia was sat on her bed, her gaze fixated on the wall in front of her trying to make sense of the voices inside her head.

"LYDIA!"

She jerked back to reality, quickly trying to process her surroundings and the tall dark haired boy in front of her.

"Stiles?"

"Lydia what was it? What did you hear?"

"How did you get in?"

"I was knocking, you weren't answering, I got worried and I remember the latch on your back windows broken so-" Stiles stopped talking as he saw the tears start to fall down Lydia's cheeks. He quickly put his arms around her, resting his head on hers he stroked her hair softly while she sobbed into his chest.

"Lyds you need to talk to me sweetie, what was it?"

"There's so many of them and I don't know how to help them. The harder I try to make this thing work the less I get. I just want to be able to help them but all I get to do is hear them suffer"

"Hey hey, slow down, help who?"

"All of them"

Lydia slowly pulled away from stiles embrace, wiping the tears from her face with her sleeves. Even in her distress she knew she'd regret that later when she was trying to get the mascara stains out of her favourite sweater. She looked up at Stiles and saw that look on his face that was so sincere and sweet she had to stop herself from kissing him. She pushed the thought from her head, Stiles was her best friend and one of best friends' boyfriend, she had to bury the confusing feelings she sometimes got around him. He wasn't hers anymore, maybe he never had been.

"Lydia?"

The sound of his voice broke through her thoughts and she sighed knowing she could never keep anything from Stiles so taking a deep breath she let it all pour out.

"I don't know when it started, perhaps when Jennifer told me I was a banshee or maybe it was after Alison and the nogitsune. I don't know. I only realised what it was and what it meant after we found out Meredith was behind the dead pool." She looked down at Stiles hand on her knee and carried on. "It's like background noise, I hear things, people, and it's like the volumes on so low I can never make out the details of what they're saying or who they are." She looked into his beautiful brown eyes as tears started to fall again. "It's people dying Stiles. People suffering. I want to help them so badly but I don't know how to turn the volume up. This is why Meredith was the way she was, I know it. She could hear all these people that needed her to save them. She just wanted to help them and she couldn't. It broke her Stiles, I don't want to end up like that."

Stiles reached up and wiped away a tear from under her eye.

"We're going to figure this out, I promise. I won't let what happened to her happen to you. You do help people though, you've helped us more times than I can count. What do you do to focus? Have you tried-"

"If you say have I tried screaming I will hit you. Of course I've tried that." Stiles smiled.

"Okay no more screaming… how do you hear some things clearer than others."

"I don't know Stiles, I never got the banshee handbook but if it's for us or it's something close it's like it comes in on a different frequency that I can actually understand occasionally. I try so hard to hear all of them, every time I'm alone and it's quiet… I sit for hours just trying to understand."

Stiles pulled her close and gently kissed the top of her head.

"I've got an idea. Come on, we're going out" he said grabbing hold of her hand pulling her up.

"Where?"

"I'm not telling you, hurry up." He grinned.

"Ok just give me a minute."

"I'll wait downstairs."

Lydia went into her bathroom, washed her face and applied some fresh make up. She might be a mess right now but she was still Lydia Martin, she was at least going to look put together on the outside.

Ten minutes later she was walked down stairs to an impatient Stiles pacing at the bottom. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Just a minute you said."

"Hmmm who was it I saw spend 30 minutes getting his hair in the perfect bedhead style last week?" She shot back at him, her voice dripping with sarcasm but she smiled brightly at him despite her mood. Stiles beamed back at her. She'd never tell him but sometimes when he looked at her like that it was enough to make her worst days good.

They climbed into Stiles' Jeep and set off to god knows where. Soon they were pulling up in front of the grocery store. Lydia looked at Stiles confused.

"You'll see. Wait here."

It wasn't long till she saw him coming back out holding a bag.

"So...?" She asked as he climbed back into the Jeep. He grinned and pulled out a can of soda.

"And how is that supposed to help me?"

"It's not I was just thirsty." He replied opening the can "This is what's going to help you." He passed her the bag while he took a sip of his drink. Lydia sceptically looked inside.

"A notepad and gum? And here I was thinking you were almost as smart as me." She joked.

"Patience you must have my young padawan." He answered as he put the car in drive.

Lydia rolled her eyes at yet another Star Wars reference. She swore he couldn't go more than two days without making one.

"Stiles!"

"Okay okay so I was thinking… when you're studying and somethings really hard so you keep going over it and over it and somehow it just seems to get harder and harder the more you try" he paused and glanced over at her "yeah, that's probably not a familiar feeling for you but anyway it's study skills 101.. at some point you're not going to learn anything new if you over load your brain with it" he smiled at her obviously proud of his beautifully simple idea "So here's the deal… one hour every day you write down in there anything you hear, anything you feel, any instinct you have. It doesn't matter if it doesn't make sense. One hour that's it. Then you give everything you write to me and I'll try and fit the pieces together. You can't help everyone Lydia but maybe this way we might be able to help some of them."

Lydia threw her arms round him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey trying to drive here!"

Lydia smiled at the red that had risen in his cheeks.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Stilinski." He reached out and squeezed her leg.

"Same goes for you Lydia Martin"

"So is the gum to help me concentrate?" she asked trying to hide the way her breath caught when he'd said that.

"Uhh no the gums for me."

"Stiles"

"Yeah?"

"You know I had notepads, soda AND gum at mine right?"

 **A/N: Thank you so so much for reading. Please comment even if it's just a bunch of random letters just so I know somebodys reading haha I'll try and have another chapter up before the next episode. I need more Sciles in my life so the next one will be a Scott memory :)**

 **Now excuse me while I completely fangirl over that episode. I can't even talk about Lydia's love for Stiles opening up a rift in time and space. The feels! I was crying pretty much that whole episode. The minute Scott pulled that flare out of the locker and I knew it was going to be the motel california flashback I completely broke down. I was basically in the fetal position by the time they saw Stiles coming out of the light ahaha and can we talk about how Malia wants Stiles back so much she's fully supporting her best friend being in love with her ex boyfriend. I love that girl so much! Omg and baby Stydia and baby Sciles 333 Liam and Theo absolutely killed it as well... literally! Theo sacraficing himself for our baby sprayberry was just perfect! Okay okay i need to stop because I could talk about this all day.**

 **One more thing though they played one of my favourite songs last night. If you didn't catch it go check it out now! It's Kaleo - Way Down We Go**


End file.
